RAT
Were you looking for 's counterpart, Cat? : FNaC 1= RAT is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's and the trilogy as a whole. He is only active on Night 5 and beyond (if selected on the custom night). Appearance RAT is a faded brown animatronic, with brownish rotten teeth. Most of his left ear is missing, exposing wires. It seems that he is eyeless when attacking the player. RAT's animatronic suit also seems withered, with rips covering his body and his endoskeleton clearly visible. His body structure has a similar look as Old Candy. Behavior There Is very little known about RAT in comparison to the other animatronics, this is because he's only active on Night 5 and 6, (and if selected, the Custom Night) and has relatively few appearances in the plot. RAT starts in a storage room in the back of Cam09, behind Chester's stage, but the Storage Room doesn't have a camera to look inside and does not appear on the floor plan, thus it is unknown what the Storage Room is used for. Once approaching the Office, RAT goes to the right & left door of which he can also disable to the door's power. The strangest thing about this animatronic is that his face doesn't show on the custom night screen, and his name is blinking. Movement pattern 1.Cam 09 Cam 08 Cam 07 Cam 06 2.Cam 09 Cam 05 Cam 02 Cam 03 Cam 04 Trivia *As seen in Night 6 cutscene, Old Candy, and Blank were made around 1964, when Candy, Cindy and The Puppet were believed to be made around 1987, while RAT appears withered. This may suggest that RAT is even older than the other characters. *In the cutscene following Night 6, when sliding into player's view, RAT has phantom-like eyes. However, when his jumpscare goes photonegative, he has human-like eyes, which becomes clear if un-photonegatived, during other moments he is completely eyeless. *He is the only non easter egg character in the game Phone Guy seems to have not mention, at least not directly. *RAT can rarely be found on the "Paycheck" screen once the player has finished Night 5. Sometimes replacing Candy, who usually appears. *When going to RAT's full body on the Extra menu, the music will stop. **Also, if the player waits on RAT's extra menu full body for long enough, RAT will "walk" towards the screen and begin to twitch his head while making a hissing noise. *Rat was believed to be a springlock suit, as of the 5 fingers, however, Emil confirmed in a twitter post that he is not a springlock suit. **Since there are human eyes inside of him, as shown in his jumpscare, the cause for them is unknown. *In the FNAC 2 trailer, it says the animatronics were left to ROT, but for a second it changes to RAT. It seems like RAT is the main antagonist. |-|FNaC 2= returns, more commonly known as The Rat, as a secret animatronic and the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's 2. He, along with The Cat, are active on Night 6 and beyond. Appearance While RAT stays true to his appearance, he still appears to be in a more broken shape than in the first game. He has more holes on his chest, lacks an arm and two leg segments, and appears more shinier, although this could be just the lighting. Behaviour RAT, along with The Cat, is only active on Night 6, 7 and 8, while the other animatronics are fully inactive for unknown reasons. He can only attempt to get to the player via the hallway. Similar to The Penguin, RAT's face can cover up an entire camera. If the camera is not switched fast enough or put down, the cameras will be temporarily disabled. This is very similar to The Penguin, except when the screen glitches out, the Windows-based error pop-up will show a bunch of random characters instead of the normal error text. The OK button is still functional so the player can continue after the application for the camera has restarted. Trivia *In the trailer, when the text says "they were left to ROT", it twitches for a split-second and says "they were left to RAT". |-|FNaC 3= Monster Rat (Formerly known as "Nightmare Rat") is a monstrous/nightmarish counterpart of the original Rat that appears in Five Nights at Candy's 3 ''as one of two main antagonists. Appearance Monster Rat's Appearance Closely Resembles that of a Human with both Fixed ears, Pointy Fingernails, Stitched Parts, and surprisingly, sporting a long, rat tail filled with metal pieces. His Face seems to sport fangs, glowing red eyes, and a big nightmarish smile. Unlike His Other Counterparts, Monster Rat Is a living creature. Behavior Monster Rat Starts Outside The Bedroom. If the player hears thumping and sometimes knocking, it means he is either hiding at the door, in the wardrobe, or in the closet. The Player must shine their flashlight at these locations to force him back. If The Player Does Not find him quickly enough, he will enter the bedroom. He will stand in one of 3 locations in the room, which are the closet, dresser, and main door. If he enters the bedroom, a purple flash effect will appear around the player's view. The Player must shine their flashlight at his eyes. Also, Monster Rat will try to avoid the flashlight beam. After this, the flashlight will flicker, and Monster Rat may go underneath the bed. However, if you successfully complete this section, Monster Rat Will run back into one of the three locations. When Monster Rat Is Under the bed, The Player must look underneath the bed to figure out which side of the bed he is hiding under. If he is on the left, for example, the player must quickly stop looking under the bed and look to the right side of the bedroom. When they hear the creaking of the bed, they must shine the flashlight in the eyes of Monster Rat. Doing This will play an animation of Monster Rat leaving the room, and the cycle repeats. Monster Rat Will Jumpscare The player, Resulting in a game over, in any of these situations: *The Player fails to find Monster Rat in the bedroom while he is outside the three hiding places. *The player fails to force him to peek out from underneath the bed by looking the wrong direction. *The player looks under the bed for too long while Monster Rat Is hiding under it. *The player fails to shine the flashlight at Monster Rat's eyes long enough when he pokes out from under the bed; or the player doesn't look to the other side of the bed when the bed creaks. Trivia *The name "Nightmare Rat" was at first confirmed by Emil Macko in this post gamejolt page. **Emil Macko said that he called the animatronic this way, because "nightmare" describes it pretty well, though it does not look like a "typical nightmare animatronic" from FNaF4. *Monster Rat is seen in his first unwithered version on a picture with a boy in the trailer of ''Five Nights at Candy's 3. *Monster Rat can be considered an opposite to his Animatronic Counterpart, since in the previous installments, Rat was always the last to become active. *Just like the Five Nights at Candy's teaser image of Rat, you can see what appears to be Reverse Puppet buttons above Monster Rat at the end of the Demo. **This may suggest that RAT/Monster Rat and Reverse Puppet are somehow connected with each other. *Much like Candy in Five Nights at Candy's, Monster RAT has 3 jumpscares. **This can be a reference to how Monster Rat is the main character of the game, same as Candy being the main character in the first one. **He also has 3 different jumpscare sounds, that correspond to his different jumpscares. *On Reddit, Emil Macko had said he changed to names of Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat to Monster Rat and Monster Cat for two reasons: One they are not meant to be animatronics and Two they're meant to be living creatures. **Starting from 2016-11-25, Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat's name has officially been changed to "Monster Rat" and "Monster Cat". **This correlates with a saying that states Whatever you imagine to be real, is Real. *Monster RAT's eyes look exactly similar to Nightmare's from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *In Mary Schmidt's Waking life, Monster RAT's actor dies when Monster Vinnie's actor shoves him over and he ends up breaking his neck at the side of a table in the mascots' dressing room in Candy's Burgers and Fries. Gallery FNaC 1= Five Nights at Candy's 462.png|The Rat on Cam 9. 865.png|The Rat on Cam 8. 200.png|The rat on Cam 2. 653.png|Rat on Cam 7. 211.png 864.png|RAT in Backstage 1 and hes on Cam 6. 218.png|RAT at the right door. RAT.gif|Rat in a cutscene Night Six rat stand.jpeg|Rat standing in Night 6 cutscene. Rat walk off.jpeg|Rat walking off in Night 6 cutscene. 778.png|Rat's staring into the camera from the Night 6 cutscene. Rat Jumpscare Final Frame.jpeg|RAT's final frame of left side jumpscare. Notice the eyes. Five nights at candy s rat menu gif by detective puppet-d9aog6m (1).gif|Rat twitching in the menu. RAT 1.png|RAT's "walking" in the Extra menu. RAT 2.png|RAT twitching in the Extra menu. RAT 3.png|RAT twitching in the Extra menu. RAT 4.png|RAT twitching in the Extra menu. Tumblr nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1 1280.png|RAT, with all the other animatronics in the "Thank you too!" image. Jumpscare Rat.gif|RAT's left jumpscare. Jumpscare Rat 2.gif|RAT's right jumpscare. 1160.png|RAT's "Dev sketch". Teaser_Final (2).png|RAT, shown in the brightened "Mistakes Happen" teaser. Last screen rat jumscare inverted.png|The final frame of RATs jumpscare inverted. Aww man.png|''RAT''|link=RAT summary Emoji diva The_mouse_shadow.png|Rats shadow. FnacRAT5.PNG.png|The Rat on cam 5. RATextra.png|Rat in the Extra Menu |-|FNaC 2= Five Nights at Candy's 2 Fnac 2 rat jumpscare 2.gif|One of RAT's jumpscares. Fnac 2 rat jumpscare 1.gif|Another one of RAT's jumpscares. TheRat1.png|RAT's first position in the hallway. TheRat2.png|RAT's second position in the hallway. TheRat3.png|RAT's third position in the hallway. 908.png|RAT in CAM 12. 900.png|RAT in CAM 11. 909.png|RAT and The Cat in CAM 12. 901.png|RAT and The Cat in CAM 11. 920.png|RAT and The Cat in CAM 14. RatCamera.png|RAT staring directly into a camera. RatGlitch.png|When being viewed for too long, he will crash the security system |-|FNaC 3= Five Nights at Candy's 3 Fnac 3 icon 768-2ptwpvda.png FNAC 3 teaser 3 brightened.png screenshot 04-tz8edxj5_kindlephoto-2061814.jpg|Nightmare RAT in the closet. NRAT jumpscare (1).gif NRAT jumpscare (2).gif NRAT jumpscare (3).gif RATgif.gif|RAT in the Five Nights at Candy's 3 trailer. IMG_7632.JPG|Monster Rats face in FNaC 3 trailer IMG_7633.GIF|Monster Rat on the side of the bed. IMG_7634.GIF|Monster Rat on the other side of the bed IMG_7637.GIF|Monster Rat moving away from the light IMG_7640.GIF|Monster Rat avoiding the light IMG_7635.GIF|Monster Rat stopping the music recorder IMG_7639.PNG IMG_7638.PNG |-|FNaC R= 'RAT'is an antagonist for Five Nights at Candy's: Remastered as only seen in Night 5 and Night 6, and beyond if selected on Custom Night. RAT spawns in Cam 13 if unlocked by doing the shadow night, RAT will start moving in night 1 if you have unlocked it. Appearance RAT is a brown animatronic who has a broken ear, and rotten teeth, with wires out and has no eyes. RAT looks withered in design and can be seen as an image on custom night not like FNaC 1. Behavior He acts like Candy by going in both sides of the doors, he cannot be seen without Night Vision on the Tablet, kinda like Old Candy. He is only active in Night 5 and Night 6 and cannot go beyond that expect if selected in custom Night. Videos Five Nights at Candy's Night 6 Cutscene (FNAC)-0|thumb|left|Rat in the Night 6 cutscene, in a video.]] RAT RAT RAT Category:FNaC 1 Category:FNaC 2 Category:Rat